An Imprinted Heart
by DimplesValntina
Summary: Phoebe Daly and Cole Farrell are getting married. Danny Desai and Lacey Porter are Best Man and Maid of Honor respectively. Danny and Lacey are exes with an intimate past. Will memories of the past allow them to conduct themselves properly on this special occasion? Does the love remain? Will the heart respond to the imprint left long ago? (No Jo in this fic!)
1. Chapter 1

**An Imprinted Heart – Chapter One**

Today's guests will be gathered for a wedding between Cole Farrell and Phoebe Daly. The festivities bring together family and friends who share in this joyous occasion. Such friends include the Best Man and the Maid of Honor, Danny Desai and Lacey Porter respectively. This wedding brings Danny and Lacey together for the first time in years.

Lacey and Danny had been high school sweethearts off and on again for years. Their relationship had continued through college until the couple had broken up due to Danny not being fully honest with his feelings. His emotional exclusion reminded Lacey of their high school days when he would dwell in those dark periods and not allow others to help him find levity again.

They had broken up during their senior year and had deliberately chosen grad schools out of state. They both lived in New York but had not visited Green Grove at the same time. Lacey would visit her family in Green Grove some holidays but would purposely visit several days before the holiday and then leave the next morning after.

Conversely, Danny wouldn't arrive in Green Grove to visit his mother until the very day of the holiday and then stay several days afterward. This would be the first time in which Danny and Lacey were in Green Grove the exact amount of time and attending the same event.

Danny had remained Cole's friend while Lacey had still been Phoebe's friend. Phoebe and Cole strategized that the two would be the most honored of the wedding party. When they chose Danny and Lacey as Best Man and Maid of Honor respectively, then they hoped the forced closeness of the festivities would rekindle the flame between the two. They knew the two former lovebirds still carried feelings for each other – even if Danny and Lacey chose to deliberately avoid each other.

At the wedding rehearsal, Danny and Lacey had given each other a hug as they greeted one another. The smiles had been genuine even though each felt a little sadness within their heart at the state by which their interactions had stopped years ago. However, several times during the wedding rehearsal, their gazes collided and they each realized that their connection was still very tangible even if neither acknowledged it verbally.

The rehearsal dinner had gone well. Danny and Lacey were even able to talk about their lives during and after grad school. Each had done well. They had timidly inquired about each other's relationship status. Each had dated casually but neither had experienced a significant relationship after their own romance had broken apart. Each was presently single.

_**Wedding Day…. **_

Lacey arrives early to the Evanston Mansion at 4PM where the wedding will take place. She walks toward the East Wing where Phoebe and her bridal party will be getting ready. The wedding will occur outside at the back of the estate and the reception will be held several yards away in the event hall built upon the estate.

As Lacey enters the massive suite, she encounters a flustered mother-of-the-bride, hairstylist, and makeup artist. They point towards the door at the side of the room. This door leads to a bedroom and adjoining bath where Phoebe is in preparations for her wedding….or at least, Phoebe is **supposed to be** preparing for her wedding.

"Good afternoon, Pheebs! Happy Wedding Day! Why is everyone out there…" Lacey stops short as she sees that Phoebe is a weepy mess and pacing back and forth. She shuts the door and rushes to see what is bothering Phoebe. "What happened, Phoebe?"

Phoebe abruptly stops to look incredulously at Lacey. "Oh, my brother is what happened! All he had to do was order the alcohol that I wanted and arrange for the dj who would play songs from the playlist I had created. That's all he had to do. My mother and father made me include him in some capacity in my wedding. Hell, he didn't even want to do anything at all – which would have been just fine with me! I already had added him – reluctantly added him – as part of the groomsmen. He was already **'included'**. But noooo, I had to be a good daughter and do as my parents wanted. Tyler even agreed to do a 'good job' at the two tasks he now had." Phoebe begins to blubber. "Two freaking little tasks…I should have never trusted him. I should have known he would take this opportunity to sabotage everything…."

"Phoebe, calm down, okay? This is your happiest day, remember? You are marrying the man of your dreams. You will be a beautiful bride. Having a breakdown on your special day just will not do. Remember all the meditative exercises you have learned over the past three months?" Lacey gently reminds the fretful bride. Lacey tries to coax the bride into a better mood. Phoebe is being stubborn as she lets out a low groan and tries to speak.

Lacey pursues on before Phoebe can start to complain. "Good. Then, this is the time to use those techniques. Let's practice your breathing to connect to your senses. Visualize in order to be 'in the now' and to re-stabilize your center. We need to imagine the negativity floating out of our body. We need to close our eyes and picture a blank canvas. Clear all thoughts from the brain. Remember the different mantras you have been informing me about?"

Lacey tries to calm her hysterical friend by reciting several methods Phoebe has been practicing the last three months. Lacey hopes that one of the routines will appeal to Phoebe to utilize it – or else this was going to be a very, very long day. Damn, Tyler Daly. Too bad his mother didn't also pay for those classes for him.

Stephanie Daly, Phoebe's mother, had paid for a 'From Zero to Zen' class for Phoebe since her family couldn't cope with the Bridezilla-in-the-making. With a penchant already for drama (since she was an actress in off-Broadway productions), Phoebe's personality had gone from quirky amusing to commanding, slightly tyrannical bride within 6 months of planning this wedding. Luckily, Stephanie had intervened and provided a more pleasant environment once again for everyone - through her gift of the meditation classes to Phoebe.

Now, whenever Phoebe had any impending hysterics, then her loved ones could remind her of the methods she had learned in the class. Thus, sanity and calm could prevail again. Normally a reminder of the meditation was all Phoebe needed; however, today, 'Tyler the Menace' (as Lacey mentally called him) was the source of today's affliction.

"But, Tyler…" Phoebe starts to complain about her brother.

"Let me handle Tyler, okay? I am your Maid of Honor…aka 'Crisis Control Manager'. Besides, when have I not been able to handle your brother?" Lacey wants to quickly squash any tensions for today. Over the last few years, Lacey has learned a few methods of her own – namely how to stop or avoid Tyler's pranks, flirtations, and troublesome situations. While she could enjoy some of his antics, Tyler didn't know when to stop or when to be a serious adult.

"Meanwhile, this is the perfect time for me to spring my wedding day surprise on you. Just look!" Lacey reveals a pink hoodie with words embroidered on the back that read 'Soon-to-be Mrs. Cole Farrell'.

The hoodie gets the reaction that Lacey was seeking. Phoebe coos in delight over the garment and rushes to put it on over her robe. "Thank you, Lacey! This is perfect. It is very thoughtful."

Lacey reminds Phoebe "Now, focus on what that hoodie implies. In a few hours, you will be Mrs. Cole Farrell. That is the only important thing for today – not any brother, not any caterer, not any dj…just focus on marrying Cole today. Okay?"

"Okay…I will entrust this over to you. You are right. I am marrying Cole. I love him. Today is **my** day. I will not allow outside interferences to decide how I will react. Instead, I will choose my own reactions. Everything does not have to be perfect. Everything can be guided towards a better outcome. I can influence the positive results that I seek…" Phoebe closes her eyes and begins reciting quotes learned in her classes. Lacey softly walks out of the bedroom to open its door to the rest of the bridal suite and signals to the makeup artist, the hair stylist, and Stephanie Daly that they can attend to Phoebe since the hysterics have disappeared. Lacey whispers to Phoebe's mother that she will be back shortly.

Lacey herself needs to practice some of Phoebe's zen recitations as she walks determinedly to find one meddlesome Daly brother. She finds him smoking a cigar outside.

Tyler grins as he sees Lacey approaching him. "Hey, Lacey! Wow, you look stunning! Hey, you should be getting married today yourself. Why don't the two of us make this a double wedding? I am sure Pheebs won't mind since it will be you as the other bride. She would share the stage with you."

Lacey takes a deep breath of which she transitions into a pleasant smile as she exhales. "Good afternoon, Tyler. Do you like living?"

Tyler looks a little taken aback as he let out a laugh. "What – are you going to do something to me?"

Lacey gives a closed mouth smile as she lifts her eyebrows at his comment. "Hmmm…not me, but a very emotional bride. You know her…your theatrical sister…who is itching to destroy anything that harms her wedding. And you know what? I am just tempted to let her to that very thing…destroy her only sibling. I am sure you won't be missed."

"Aw, come on, Lacey. I don't even know what I am in trouble regarding but surely, it is not worth the banishment of my whole existence." Tyler tries to charm his way into Lacey's good graces.

"Tyler, what assignment did you have for this wedding?" Lacey inquires.

"Booze and music. Check and check…I have done both." Tyler takes another drag from his cigar and blows out the smoke upward into little circles one after the other.

Lacey tucks in her lips into a flattened line of displeasure as she nods at Tyler. She releases her lips to ask "Did you confirm with them this week?"

Tyler shrugs one shoulder as he takes another puff of his cigar. Turning his head away, he exhales and blows the smoke away from Lacey. He glances back at her as he gives a small smile and shakes his head. He replies "Geez, you're turning into a micro-manager like my sister, Lacey. Look, I confirmed two weeks ago. My credit card has even received the charges so everything should be a 'go'. Why?" He looks puzzled by her questions.

Lacey smirks as she responds to him. "Well, this is your sister's cell that I am holding and there is an irate message from the female bartender you hired to attend to the bar. She is very angry that you have been sleeping with her and some other girl, who was the dj for our event today. So, the bartender destroyed several bottles of the expensive champagne that was ordered and she quit…oh, but not before confronting the female dj. Phoebe also received a call from that dj, who left an equally angry message that she was quitting due to your two-timing. Thus, no server, no dj, and some alcohol will need to be replaced."

"What? Shit! I knew Kathleen was wild but I didn't know she was that crazy. I noticed my phone had some calls from her but I avoided answering them. Why did she have to ruin everything! Man, I liked Jennifer though. She was cool and we bonded over music…I enjoyed hearing her dj parties. Damn, I guess I should have been a little more careful." Tyler laments as he stubs his cigar out on the decorative dark granite and jet agate rocks on top of the short pillars nearby.

"Well, now you will call that warehouse from which you had ordered the alcohol and purchase more champagne. You will find another server or you yourself will be the server for the reception. You will also find another dj – pronto!" Lacey commands.

"Warehouse, I can do. I can also line up another server…some buddies owe me a favor. However, a good dj at the last minute is going to be hard to do." Tyler frowns as he goes through the list of things he needs to do in order to fix what has gone wrong.

"Maybe I can help." A voice intrudes into their conversation.

"Danny…" Lacey is surprised to see him…well, she shouldn't be since he is the Best Man and undoubtedly arrived early to attend to Cole – as she had for Phoebe.

"Hey, Lacey. Hey, Tyler. I heard part of your conversation as I was walking up towards you two. My grad school buddy was a dj all throughout his years at college. He gave up the paying part-time gig once he received his MBA. He lives about a half hour away from here. I can call him to see if he – or someone he can recommend – can come play the reception. It won't hurt to try." Danny offers.

"Wow, man, cool! If it works out, you saved my ass literally." Tyler is thankful for any assistance Danny can provide.

Danny smirks. "Saving the day for Cole and Phoebe was my main priority but sure, I can save your ass at the same time."

Lacey ends the banter by reminding Tyler that he has a mission. "Okay, Tyler, go…go…go…you have alcohol to round up and a bartender to find. I will check in with you in 1 hour to see how you have accomplished both of those. Meanwhile, I will keep your sister calm and keep her far away from you. Don't make me wish I had not saved you from her wrath." Lacey threatens.

"Will do. Thanks, you guys." Tyler gives Lacey a one-armed hug and a peck on her forehead, much to her surprise, and heartily claps a hand on Danny's shoulder before he rushes off to complete his tasks.

"Well, he seems grateful." Danny smirks and looks at Lacey. "Wow, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself." Lacey's eyes take in the very appealing picture that Danny makes dressed in a black tuxedo, white shirt, black vest, and single rose in his lapel. His hair is down and flowing in waves. With Lacey's back to the sun and with Danny basking in the direct rays of the sun, Danny's eyes reflect various shades of molten brown that make his eyes even more mesmerizing.

There is a charged moment where Danny and Lacey just look into each other's eyes…until Danny clears his throat and speaks. "I should probably call my friend, Matt, to see about the music for tonight's reception."

Lacey offers a brief smile. "Yes, you're right. I should also check on Phoebe again. See you soon." Lacey gives a greeting goodbye. As she walks away, she suddenly turns back "Hey, I forgot to say 'thank you'. You are saving the day for Phoebe and Cole."

"Anything for those whom I care about…" Danny's response is accompanied by a long look at Lacey.

Lacey is nervous and a little shy by the remark and by the attention. She nods and turns away again to walk back inside the house and towards the East Wing. As she walks, she feels butterflies in the pit of her stomach and some giddiness that she doesn't want to analyze. She knows that Danny is the cause but today, her thoughts need to be on Phoebe and Cole.

Therefore, Lacey starts reciting some of the Phoebe zen quotes that she has learned by osmosis. Lacey has found herself flustered from a different kind of source altogether. Danny Desai was an affliction of which no particular cure had been found. Believe it, Lacey had indeed tried to no avail.

_**Here comes the Bridal Party…**_

Although Danny had seen Lacey earlier in her Maid of Honor gown, he experiences an overload to his senses as he views her coming down the aisle. Danny glances first at Lacey's hair, which is partially upswept into a Hollywood glamorous style with some of her hair remaining tousled around her face and gently falling over one eye. It reminded him of a Bridget Bardot style from some of the old movies. The style fit Lacey and definitely fitted Phoebe's vision of old Hollywood style, which was the inspiration behind the hairstyles and dresses the women wore today.

Danny's gaze travels next to Lacey's face. Her makeup is sexy but not overdone. She has the smokey-eyed look, dewy skin, and a light color to her plump lips which are parted in a smile as she walks down the aisle.

Next, his gaze travels down her body which is encased in a body hugging sequined gown with a low bodice. Now, normal weddings may have deemed this too risqué or too revealing for a wedding, but Phoebe is known for over-the-top moments (given her acting profession). Thus, her choice of wedding attire would be no different; it would be dramatic as well. Looking at Lacey right now, Danny highly approved of the dramatic effect.

As Lacey walks down the aisle, her focus is on Danny. He looks amazing in that tuxedo. She had seen him earlier and had admired how he looked. Nonetheless, with the lighting in this room and with Lacey's own emotions running high, her heart skips a beat as she views him. Per Phoebe's dictate, his hair is down and hanging majestically just past his shoulders. His hair is tucked behind each ear which allows his beautiful eyes to look even more intense and his strong jawline to be more pronounced. His goatee makes him look even sexier.

Lacey's gaze continues down the lines of Danny's form in the custom-fitted vest and tuxedo which showcased his tall height, broad shoulders, and fit frame from all those years of playing soccer. As Lacey's perusal rises back again to Danny's face, her gaze connects to his. He smirks at her assessment of him. Lacey blushes as she smiles back as she finally arrives at her designated spot near the flowered alter. She tries to slow down her racing pulse as the guests stand to turn towards the incoming bride while the pianist begins the notes to the 'Wedding March'.

During the service, both Danny and Lacey try to keep their attention off each other as they stand as head witnesses for the elated couple. They are very aware of each other especially when they hear the minister's words. The gentleman speaks of a partnership where the couple learns to face obstacles together…that the marriage eschews the 'solo' to instead function as a 'duo'. The union has to allow sharing of the joys and failures with each person offering to the other whatever is needed at any particular time. It is hard for Danny and Lacey to hear the minister talk without imagining how these words translate to the past experiences they have had together.

The minister announces for the exchange of rings. Lacey gives Phoebe the ring to give Cole; vice versa, Danny passes a ring to Cole to exchange with Phoebe. Cole and Phoebe bumble some of the words of their vows because they are filled with emotion. This makes everyone smile or give a small chuckle for this cute moment.

The minister pronounces them 'man and wife'. There are cheers from the crowd as they kiss. Danny and Lacey are amongst the loudest to celebrate the new Mr. and Mrs. Cole Farrell.

The newly wedded couple leads the party's procession down the aisle. Each bridegroom has an extended arm in which the bridesmaid clasps a hand in the crook of his elbow to accompany down the aisle together. Lacey feels nervous as she copies that motion with Danny, who is her escort.

Danny does his own interpretation of escorting. He places his free hand over her hand in the crook of the elbow…making the gesture far more intimate. Perhaps it just feels that way because of the long history they have shared together. For Danny and Lacey, this evening is filled with reminders of that intimacy as they have to cross paths constantly. During the session with the wedding photographer, they are either posing together in pictures with Cole and Phoebe or else having to view the other take a picture within specific picture formations. This act of being an onlooker allows Danny and Lacey respectively to gaze at the beauty of the one being photographed.

During the reception dinner, there is the toast by both Maid of Honor and Best Man. Lacey gives a speech about how the couple met and that she is thrilled to have witnessed every step of the love that brought them to this day. She ends her speech with a poem about love deeply embedding itself to leave an imprint that lovers should always remember when encountering good times and bad. The imprint reminds that love can never truly be lost…it can be rekindled over and over again.

Lacey had helped Danny a couple of nights ago to find his poem. Well, she had suggested a couple of poets. From her list of suggestions, Danny found one to suit the occasion. In his mind, he picked the one that fit for Lacey, too. In his recitation, he imagined he was declaring its sentiments to her. His poem depicts that love can never be contained or limited – for it starts mysteriously without intended purpose, provides the longevity needed for its recipients, and endures even when the heart stops beating.

The guests respond well to both speakers. Both Phoebe and Cole tear up at Danny and Lacey's selections. The bride and groom each raise a responding glass towards Danny and Lacey as a thankful salute to the beautiful toasts that they gave.

The next reminder of Danny and Lacey's intimate connection is when they share a dance at the reception. The wedding party enters the dance floor after the bride and groom's first dance. Danny pulls Lacey close to dance to a love song. She allows her body to relax against his and her eyes slowly close as her head drifts closer to Danny's. His head closes the gap as they lean into their embrace as they sway to the music. Lacey remembers several dances they have had over the years and some erotic physical closeness they have had which were not dance-related. Danny experiences the same memories. Neither shares these thoughts aloud.

Nonetheless, when the dance is over and Lacey's gaze locks with Danny's, each knows precisely what the other had been thinking. They both stand still as they swallow and try to form words to say. Unfortunately, other members of the wedding party want to interrupt to dance with Lacey and Danny. They smile and thank each other for the dance as they turn to now dance with a different partner. However, Danny and Lacey each continue to gaze often at each other while they are dancing with someone else.

_***Lovely Readers, please continue to Chapter Two for the conclusion of 'An Imprinted Heart'. I hope you enjoy reading. I thank you for your continued support. **_

_**Oh, as a side note…when viewing Twisted's character names on , I discovered that Tyler and Phoebe technically had different last names even though the tv show portrayed them as siblings. Perhaps they were half-siblings or step-siblings. At any rate, I gave them the same last name for this story. DimplesValntina**_


	2. Chapter 2

**An Imprinted Heart - Chapter Two**

The reception is going well thanks to Danny and Tyler. Danny's grad school friend has provided a fantastic local dj who has provided great music which has had people dancing throughout the night - with each other and with the happy couple. Likewise, Tyler's connections have allowed him to arrange for the destroyed liquor to be replaced and for two servers to keep the guests supplied with plenty of alcohol.

During the toss of the bridal bouquet, Lacey catches it. (Phoebe has arranged with the other girls for Lacey to catch the bouquet.) During the bridal garter belt toss, Danny catches 'on purpose' – especially since Lacey has caught the bridal bouquet. Besides Cole had told Danny the direction he was going to toss it. Cole had wanted Lacey to be very aware of Danny during the festivities today. Perhaps their wedding would be a kick in the pants to Lacey and Danny.

Furthermore, Danny's catching of the garter belt helped another cause. Tyler wanted be nowhere near that thing…he wasn't about to jinx his bachelor hood. There were some thirsty females in attendance who would try to use (Tyler's catch of the garter belt) to their advantage. On second hand, there were some thirsty females in attendance that Tyler could find otherways to use to **his** advantage instead.

_**As the Bride & Groom Escape Into the Night…**_

Lacey, the bridesmaids, and other wedding party members quickly usher the guests to form a line to ring little party favor bells at the couple as they walk through their procession line as they bid farewell and hop into their awaiting limo to drive towards their wedding night destination.

Phoebe and Cole radiate happiness as they listen to the bell-ringers laugh and yell out wishes for a happy life together. Some more raunchy well-wishers yell for Cole to have a very active wedding night…to consummate the marriage officially. Both the groom and bride blush and yell back they may have already done a little wedding consummation at the reception. Guests holler back in laughter and remark about that tidbit.

Phoebe hugs Lacey one last time "I will miss you."

Lacey is tearful and reminds Phoebe and essentially reminds herself as well "I'll miss you, too. Why are we Weeping Marys here? It's not like you are never coming back. You are just going on an extended honeymoon with the man you love. Have a great time!"

Lacey helps Phoebe get into the limo and arranges the beautiful gown so it doesn't get squished and so that the wedding photographer can get some beautiful 'final reception moments' photos. Phoebe grasps Lacey's arm before she can close the limo door. Since Danny is on the other side of the limo talking to Cole, Phoebe tells Lacey again in a hurried whisper "Remember what I said about missing opportunities…this opportunity is staring you right in the face."

Lacey smiles and gently dismisses the advice. "Pheebs, that's the bridal 'I-want-everyone-to-share-in-all-this-joy-and-get-married-like-I-did' endorphins kicking in."

Phoebe was adamant. "Lacey, I am serious. Cole and I both have seen the way Danny has been looking at you all yesterday and today. He still has feelings for you. You two still have this ridonkulous chemistry. Seize the day. Don't let him get away again. Don't deprive me of my future godchildren!"

Lacey laughs at Phoebe's drama queen antics. She has been that way since high school. She glances briefly at Danny who is giving Cole a hug and clapping him on the back. "I will see how it goes…test out the waters. If it feels good, then maybe I will go for it" Lacey surmises.

"Good! That's my girl! Let me know it all goes. I want details!" Phoebe is excited about the what-ifs concerning Danny and Lacey.

"You are supposed to be concerned about your honeymoon – not my possible love life" Lacey reminds her.

"Lacey Porter, if you don't call/text me a report by tomorrow, you are on my shit list" Phoebe threatens.

Lacey chuckles. "Okay, I will at least text you what happened. However, you are to not respond. Instead, focus on your hubby and the start of a wonderful life together. Now, let me close the door so people can get that last look at the beautiful bride and groom." She gives Phoebe one last hug, an air kiss, closes the door, and steps out of the view of the photographer and guests. She joins the line waving goodbye at the couple. Danny has left Cole's side of the vehicle and stands besides Lacey to wave goodbye as well.

As the crowd disperses to go back inside, Lacey waits until the limo's tail lights are no longer in view. She turns. Danny is still besides her.

"Walk with me" Danny suggests.

They walk towards the side of the reception hall which has a lovely outdoor path leading to some benches where cherub sculptures are surrounded by gurgling water fountains, flora, and shrubbery. The late night air has a gentle breeze and there are no insects stirring. The moon is half-mast offering highlight and shadow to the landscape surrounding the hall and mansion.

Danny and Lacey sit upon the benches and look at the guests' images which are reflected in the reception hall floor to ceiling glass windows. The party guests are still in full merriment after the wedding couple has left. The area where they were sitting outside offered a calming, tranquil refuge from the boisterous excitement still occurring inside. The shadows offered a bit of seclusion but still enough light for Danny and Lacey to view each other's faces.

Danny sits back on the bench and looks over at Lacey. He begins the conversation. "Nice wedding, huh?"

Lacey's dimples are displayed as she beams. "Yes, it was…just as Phoebe had envisioned." She stretches her legs and rolls her shoulders before she reclines back again against the bench. She sighs happily. "Didn't they make a beautiful couple?"

Danny nods. "Yeah, they did. It got me to thinking about my own fantasy."

"Oh?" Lacey turns towards him with a look.

Danny surprises her with his answer. "You know, I used to imagine how we would look on our own wedding day."

Lacey's mouth opens in surprise. She closes her mouth and wets her lips before responding. "Yeah?" She decides to ask more details about Danny's fantasy – even though it may be putting salt in old wounds for her. "How did we look?"

Danny elaborates "We would look like a couple hopelessly in love. You would be in a form fitting gown, kind of like what you wore to Fall Fest when we were sixteen, but this time the gown would be white with a long train. Your long hair would have small white flower buds in parts of it – all leading to your veil headpiece. Your veil wouldn't be covering your face, like Phoebe's was. Your beautiful face would be on display for all to see with your veil flowing in your hair behind you in the breeze. You would look stunning. I would be in the finest tuxedo with my hair tied back…"

"Your hair should be down and flowing…like a hero in a novel or a dashing pirate…" Lacey interrupts.

Danny elbows her gently and teases her. "Hey, whose fantasy is this anyway?"

Lacey laughs. "Well, the fantasy bride should be able to tweak a few things to her liking."

"Touché. Good point." Danny smirks and then laughs. "Okay…back to the fantasy. I, the groom, would be in the finest tuxedo – with my hair **down and flowing**." He looks pointedly at Lacey, who motions with her hand for him to continue on. "Everyone would comment on what an attractive couple we made. Luckily, our mothers get along well, so there would not be a battle of which mother would upstage the other one. They look equally radiant."

"Was our day a big spectacle or something small and intimate?" She meant to say 'the day' instead of the phrase 'our day'. She hopes Danny doesn't think anything regarding the slip of tongue.

Danny follows suit with that slip of tongue. "Our day would be a destination wedding. We could go to some secluded island or else a tucked-away bed and breakfast on a harbor somewhere. We would have a small wedding: just a few close friends and family. We would have maybe 2 each in the immediate wedding party - on the groom and bride's side (with your sister Clara being a bridesmaid)."

Lacey chimes in. "A destination wedding sounds perfect shared with just the right amount of people…nothing fussy or outrageous. We would be surrounded by the tightknit group of people we love and that would make our day even more special."

"Exactly! Our wedding would be something small but meaningful." Danny continues his description of the day. "For the music, we could have someone to play the guitar or a harp."

"We should have our own handwritten vows." Lacey insists. "We each say something on how we have been changed for the better by our love."

"And how we vow to keep that love until death do we part. No matter what obstacles or misunderstandings, we would remember that love and work to pull us through the dark times – together. " Danny adds.

Lacey becomes a little somber. That declaration, although said simply, has a current of undertones since the two had broken up during their senior year of college. Danny had some frustration when the local paper, in their college town far away from Green Grove, had discovered Danny's juvenile past and wrote an outrageous cover story regarding him. Danny had internalized his struggles with that article – even though Lacey had encouraged him to lean on her and accept her help. Consequently, this drove them apart since this reminded Lacey of their youth when Danny let his angst divide them.

Noticing Lacey's silence and then her sad expression, Danny realizes what is occupying her thoughts. He grabs her hand and squeezes it to make her look at him. "During college, I didn't remember that love. I was so wrapped up in my own personal hell that this new town, with a new start for both of us, was turning into prejudicial Green Grove all over again. I didn't want that for either of us. When we broke up, I realized that I had failed our relationship. I sought therapy and found ways to 'get out of my head' and focus on the positive things that matter and the actual things I could physically change in my life."

Lacey smiles a little at his words. "I am glad for you, Danny. It hurt me that I couldn't fix things for you."

"I had to learn to fix them myself, but I shouldn't have pushed you away. For that, I am deeply sorry." He picks up Lacey's hand and kisses the top of her knuckles. Danny finally is able to voice what he has wanted to say for the past 3 years.

Lacey's breath catches. She changes the serious direction of their conversation back to the light discussion of their fantasy wedding. "So…anything else about our wedding?"

"The 'something old' would be my Gujarati Indian grandmother's Buddist beaded necklace. Before she passed away, she stated that she wanted her heirs to wear the necklace some way on their wedding day. First, my dad had worn it underneath his shirt on his wedding day. Next, my Aunt Tara had worn it wrapped around her wrist several times when she married my Uncle Michael. After he died, Tara had given the necklace to my mother for safekeeping for my marriage. I would have worn it around my neck to honor my grandmother's wishes. " Danny reveals.

"That's very sweet. I know your grandmother would have been proud that her legacy lives on through that necklace. It is as if she is part of the wedding day, too." Lacey feels very moved that Danny has a sentimental side that not very many people get to witness. She feels fortunate to know this side of Danny.

"The necklace could count as the 'something borrowed', too, since it is meant to be an heirloom passed down through the generations. That leaves the 'something new' which would have been airline tickets to France and tickets for us to see _Musée d'Orsay_ and The Louvre."

Lacey gasps. "You remembered how much I wanted to go visit those places after I graduated from grad school."

"Of course, I remembered." Danny gently scoffs. "I accompanied you on plenty of art museum visits along the East Coast during our college years. You would always mention how you wanted to travel and see the great museums of the world. After hearing that, I knew that I wanted to make that wish come true."

Lacey is touched that Danny had considered giving this particular gift to her. She smiles to herself. Lacey perks to attention as she realizes Danny has stopped talking. Lacey unfortunately has to snap out of the fantasy that she has pictured in her mind.

With every layer of Danny's fantasy wedding, Lacey finds herself swept in the illusion as pictures display within her mind with each scene he had set. She clears her throat and offers her thoughts. "Oh, that would have been nice. I loved each special touch that the wedding had."

Danny gives her a closed-mouth smile as he stares directly in her eyes. "I'm glad. I had hoped you would."

After hearing Danny's interpretation of their wedding, Lacey didn't want the imagining to end – for it would signal the reality of Danny and her not being together. So, she asks another question. "What about the presentation of the new couple? The bell ringing at Phoebe and Cole's was fine, but not really my style. Personally, I have always liked bubbles to greet the new Mr. & Mrs. as they are presented or as they take the final walk to the limo as they say goodbye to their guests."

Danny nods in approval. "Cool…bubbles sound nice…bubbles it is then – to greet us, the newly wedded happy couple."

Lacey laughs. "Hmmm, that would have been a beautiful wedding." She is curious about other details. "Hey, how did you propose to me in your fantasy? Where did we go to honeymoon? Did we have kids? Did we live 'happily ever after'?"

Danny loves that Lacey is so invested in his wedding fantasy. He has often dreamed of a future life with Lacey. Prior to Phoebe and Cole's wedding, Danny had been hesitant to contact Lacey. He knew that she was single, according to Cole, but he was uncertain if Lacey still had feelings for him.

With the recent events of pre-wedding and post-wedding activities, Danny received enough positive signals via Lacey's reactions to him. So, Danny decided to just inform Lacey of his feelings for her. While he himself had been caught up in a moment and accidently revealed his fantasy of Lacey and his wedding, he was now very grateful for his lapse in judgment. When Lacey seemed receptive to hearing his dreams of their nuptials, then Danny decided to go with the positive momentum. Everything seemed to booster his hope that her thoughts were on the same accord as his.

Danny grins at Lacey's curiosity on how the rest of their love story unfolds in his fantasy. "Wow, so many questions…" Danny smirks as he teases "Hey, what about leaving a little mystery? I told you some of the fantasy but I think we should leave a 'little left untold for the mystery to unfold' – is that how the quote goes? Anyway, let's just say that…yeah, we had a very good life."

Lacey is silent once again. Her face has an expression that Danny cannot decipher.

Danny questions "Lacey, what is it?"

Lacey shakes her head and attempts a smile, but her eyes get a little watery. "Nothing…it's just nice playing pretend for a while, that's all." She issues a small laugh. "I think that my body is tired from all the festivities this weekend and my emotions are all over the place. I hear weddings make people that way…makes a person unusually weepy or sad."

Danny agrees. "Understandable. I think it is safe to say we are both experiencing those same sort of 'feels'." Danny looks intently at Lacey. "So, going with that presumption, I have a question for you. Would you like to make the fantasy into reality?"

Lacey smiles as she jokes. "Of course…what girl, in her right mind, would turn you down after that daydream?"

Danny doesn't respond to her teasing but instead just gazes at her. Lacey's eyes widen as she understands what his gaze means. The words sink in. She speaks in a hushed, surprised tone. "Are you really asking me to marry you right now? We aren't even in a relationship…"

Danny shyly smiles as he boosters his confidence – for he sees a light within Lacey's eyes. He also notices she is not responding negatively to his inferring a future together. "Let's say that I'm taking a 'raincheck' on the proposal but that I am instead **actively** asking for a chance to romance you again. What do you say?"

Lacey knows it is crazy and spontaneous but everything about her and Danny's prior involvements have been just that – crazy, spontaneous, rushed, heady, and intense. She missed that. She missed him. She still loved him. Lacey looks into Danny's eyes and sees those same feelings reflected in his gaze right back at her. Therefore, with confidence, she laughs and then reveals a huge dimpled smile as she says very clearly "Yes. Yes, Daniel Desai, I would love for you to romance me again."

Danny expression is of pure joy as he laughs and then places a hand on each side to frame her face as he gently pulls her closer to him as he leans in to place his face near hers. Lacey parts her lips in anticipation. Danny first bestows gentle kisses upon Lacey before his emotions get the better of him and he sweeps them both away in a succession of deep kisses which leaves them eventually breathless.

As their breathing becomes normal again, Danny wraps his arms around Lacey tightly as she nestles her face near his. She begins to nuzzle his neck and breathes in his scent, light, clean cologne and his own essential scent. This is another thing she missed.

As the lovers continue to embrace, Danny whispers "If I had known it would be that easy to elicit a 'yes' from you, I would have asked long ago." Danny is overjoyed with Lacey's response.

Lacey sighs. "We weren't in the right place for us to reconcile or to even consider a future marriage back then. Now, we are. _**'Our hearts knew and felt the imprint long before we knew the why.'**_" Lacey quotes part of the prose she had read at the reception dinner.

She confesses "You were the reason why I picked that particular piece. I thought that if I couldn't read it to you directly, then at least I could read it aloud where you would hear it. I thought that if you heard it, maybe some of the words would resonate with you."

Danny had his own admission. "I had the same intentions as well when I picked my piece. _**'Love knows no end. It starts with no expectations. It lives in the moment. It sustains during its course. It remains even through death.' **_Those words were meant for you."

_**Epilogue… **_

One year later, there is another wedding which concludes with the union of Danny and Lacey Desai. Their wedding was just as they had fantasized at a secluded harbor. The gorgeous couple honeymooned for several weeks in Asia.

Later, they had two beautiful children named Joshua Daniel Desai and Joy Elizabeth Desai. Indeed, unexpected love imprinted itself on Lacey and Danny's hearts remaining to provide a wonderful life together…happily ever after.

_***Lovely Readers, I had envisioned this 2 chapter fic while writing notes for 'The Beautiful Ones' and for 'The Break'. Since it was something shorter, I decided to create and post. It has provided me a little space away from the heavy but loving chapters of 'The Beautiful Ones' that I last wrote. This short fic provided some light-heartedness. Besides, who doesn't love a wedding? **_

_**The next chapter of 'The Break' will also contain some light-heartedness. You will also find out what was in Danny's diary. The diary's contents prompt the light-heartedness that follows. I will post this chapter by Sunday night. It is partially composed. **_

_**Oh, you will notice Kavan "Easter Eggs" in this fic….the art references are because Kylie expressed in the Cambio interview that she liked painting. The other surprise in the fic is the Gujarati Indian reference and the Buddist bead necklace which is a reference to part of Avan's heritage and in reference of the sandalwood bead necklace with attached emblem that he likes to wear often. (Of course, I haven't had any specific confirmation of any Buddist beliefs but after seeking sources online to establish what kind of necklace he constantly wore, this is what I found.) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for your support! DimplesValntina **_


End file.
